¿Los N4 simbolizan la unión?
by aiko deminal
Summary: por un error de mojo y el profesor Utonio, aparecen 2 nuevos integrante para cada equipo. pero... son del sexo opuesto ahora deven tratar de acostumbrarse a ellos y además por varias circunstancias todos terminan conviviendo! Disclaimer: ningun personaje de las PPGZ o de cualquier otro dibujo animado/juego/anime me pertenece
1. tu sabrías el final de antemano

CAPITULO 1 : te dije que tu sabrías el final antes que yo

te dije que ya sabrías el final por tu propia cuenta

Para las PPGZ y los BBRZ, la vida se había echo algo bastante monótona, ya que todos los días, o la mayoria los chicos robaban o molestaban, y ellas iban a detenerlos,luchaban un rato, y luego los chicos y las chicas se van luegos de una "ardua" pelea. Rara vez un monstruo atacaba ya que estos temían a las chicas, además últimamente, los chicos aparecían en medio de la pelea y los monstruos recibían el doble de está que aparecían solo para competir con las chicas para ver cual de los grupos vencía mas rápido al monstruo.Y ese día no era la exepcion. Las chicas y los chicos peleaban y discutían por idioteces que casi no notan el gran rayo negro y blanco que se dirigía a la ciudad. idioteces-hola mi nombre es Aki Tsuneha y les contaré todo lo sucedido en ese extraño año (me salio un vercito jeje :P)-  
Era un día como cualquier otro para mi, horrible y aburrido, todabia seguia triste por lo sucedido a mi amiga, pero de repente escuche gritos de gente horrorizada  
en la tienda donde yo trabajaba (la que estaba a unos pocos metros)  
-¡ Tenían que ser ellos! no podían ser otros más que ellos- pensé. Y yo tenia razón.  
Eran ellos, mis apreciados BBRZ. Desde que supe de ellos los he admirado, claro que no por sus maldades (yo soy de esas personas que no les gusta la violencia) si no por sus actitudes, ellos hacían lo que querían y no les importaba nada lo que pensaran de ellos (Yo lo sigo diciendo y nadie me cree solo soy una fan, yo no los amo) .Perdida en mis pensamientos no note el echo de que ellos corrian hacia donde estaba yo, para comenzar a arrojar fruta podrida a toda la gente que se le cruzara (inclusive a mi D:) me enfurecí y comenze a gritar  
-malditos delincuentes de pacotilla!-las palabras salieron de mi boca olvidando completamente quienes eran -soy una ES-TU- PI-DA! pensé para mis adentros esperando lo peor (algo así como más fruta podrida a mi cara D: , pero no)  
-si quieres vengarte, inténtalo.-dijo sonriendo arrogante el pelirrojo.  
-no deverias meterte en el camino, niña estúpida!.- dijo el de verde  
y los 3 me sacaron la lengua de forma infantil y burlona. para su sorpresa yo solo sonreí de costado (no me pregunten porqué solo lo hice)  
-alejémonos de la loca-dijo el menor notando mi sonrisa  
y los 3 siguieron corriendo frenéticamente arrojando las frutas y molestando a todo el mundo.  
Las PPGZ no tardaron en llegar pero no vi mucho de lo que paso, ya que de repente me abrazan desde la espalda. !Era mi actual EX novio¡  
-quítate imbécil!le dije tratando de empujarlo  
-no!- y me empujo hacia un callejón obscuro y trato de besarme  
-¿que pretendes poder hacer para que te perdone luego de lo que hiciste?- lo mire desafiante  
-realmente te amo, ella fue un error, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte el es de esas personas que no saben mentir por eso al descubir que me mentía...Lo golpeé en "sus partes" (me da pena decirlo frente a ustedes) apenas pudo gritar del dolor (no me gusta la violencia pero soy muy fuerte) , pero dos segundos más tarde sale corriendo asustado apuntando detrás de mi . al darme la vuelta solo veo una luz extraña y siento que alguien me empuja hacia atrás

MAS TARDE EN UN LUGAR "X"

XX: esto es extraño bien como es que ambos rayos se mezclaron-dijo un hombre adulto

X: sigo sin creer que supiera todo este tiempo que había un rayo Z blanco rondando por el espacio y no nos dijera nada profesor!- dijo una voz familiar para la mayoría, una que cualquiera podría identificar definitivamente era bombón

profesor: es que sucedieron tantas cosas que con el tiempo se me olvido- yo estaba "inconsciente",  
pero supongo que todos cayeron de espaldas-

XX: Aunque todavía debemos saber como es que se mezclo con los rayos Z negros- dijo una voz pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar que ya se habían confirmado mis sospechas

XXXX: Bellota tiene toda la razón.-dijo alguien de voz chillona-eso es un gran misterio- obviamente esa es burbuja

profesor: no creo que eso sea tan importante como el echo de eliminar los rayos de estas personas antes de que vuelvan en sí.

¡es cierto!, además sepa Dios lo que sean capases de hacer con estos poderes -dijo un niño

¡esperen!-pensé yo- ¿rayos Z? eso no era la sustancia de todos esos monstruos? ¿...y tabien de las PPGZ y los RRBZ?-esta era mi oportunidad de por fin poder tener la libertad de ellos, me levante de la camilla (similar a una quirurjica) y trate de escapar pero ellas me detuvieron. la maquinas comenzaban a funcionar y lo único que pude hacer fue algo que ni yo sabia que podía hacer-  
-¡barbarian!- grite y como por arte de magia comenzó un estilo de transformación  
Todos me miraban sorprendidos, yo me había transformado en algo similar a las PPGZ pero la diferencia era que mi traje tenia una bata (por así decirlo,una blusa que dejaba descubierto mi ombligo y llevaba un falda (marrón, la capa tipo laboratorio y la blusa era violeta)

-explosive sound-dije sin entender lo que decía y de repente tenia una especie de micrófono grite en el y mi voz atravesó del micrófono se agudizo como silbato de perro e hizo desmayar a todos

para cuando se despertaron yo ya no estaba ahí, pero no estaba muy lejos.

fin del cap 1. Antes de que me tiren con todo lo que tengan en mano (espero que sea dinero, es que ando medio pobre) quiero avisar que este es mi 1° fanfic y que luego  
se pone un poco más emocionante (segun yo). bye bee

pdta: les dejo un link de una imag de aki (borren los espacios)

www .anime char acters database cn / character. php?id= 16999

y aqui en version chibi:  
kona chan post / show /55708

se que el titulo del capitulo no se entiende pero se explica por si solo mas tarde


	2. mi venganza?

capitulo 2: MI VENGANZA?

me encontraba, corriendo por la ciudad -devo encontrarlos- es lo único que podía í desesperadamente haste que en un mercado salia la gente corriendo alocadamente (muchos de ellos, llenos de condimentos) y supuse que devian ser ellos

-oh demonios, butch, ya gastaste la mayoria de los condimentos, ahora solo quedan los que menos daño hacen!- dice el mayor enojado

- no es mi culpa que sean tan lentos-dijo levantandose para pelear (esto solo demuestra lo idiotas que son al pelear por esas cosas -.-U)

mientras que discutian los 2 hermanos mayores. yo me iba acercando sijilosamente por detrs de ambos para...

¡SPLASH!¡PUM!(Supongamos que es un ruido de algo liquido y duro callendo al mismo tiempo)

¡PERO... ¿QUE DEMONIOS...?! ¡BOOMER!-gritaron al unísono, inculpando al menor (todavia de ahogo en risa cuando los imgino totalmente bañados en fruta podrida XD)

¡YO NO FUI!-grita ensordecido por el grito el menor

sí, como no.- dice sarcástico el de verde

si tu no fuiste.. entonses ¿quien?- dice brick (que mas que preguntando lo hace inculpandolo)

Pu..pues e..ella- dice algo dudoso

Ambos se dan vuelta con algo de terror en sus miradas, provocandome una sonrisa maquiavelica (que palabra mas dificil.¿SEME LENGUA LA TRABA! XD)

Qui..quien eres?- pregunta el de rojo. apuntandome con el dedo índice

¡YO SOY...-mirada aterradora- ¡su más GRANDE fan!-sonrisa super tierna- aunque.. ustedes me conoces como la loca que vieron hoy

La loca?- los 3 se quedan pensativos

-lo lamento,princesa, no sabemos quien eres- el menor y el mayor al mismo tiempo. con ¿sonrisas? inocentes

¡esperen!-interrumpe butch.-eres la niña a la que le tiramos la fruta podrida el día de hoy, verdad?

asentí feliz de que, por fin, alguien me reconociera.- ustedes me dijeron que podria intentar vengarme, si yo asi lo deseaba, ¿no es verdad? -mire a brick haciendole recordar lo de la mañana del mismo día

brick: ¡como sea! (sacude la cabeza) .tuviste el atrevimiento de tratar de burlarte de nosotros...

-¡ahora la pagaras muy caro..!-los tres al unisono

intentan golpearme pero... sorpresivamente lanzo rayos rojos por los ojos hacia los pies de los rrbz haciendolos caer al suelo

¿que rayos eres?... dijo el menor pero luego todo quedo a obscuras para los 3.

_  
fin cap 2: Tranqulis pipis (? no estan muertos solo estan en... bue eso lo sabran despues si estas leyendo esto y planeas seguir leyendo:¡felicidades te haz ganado un cachorro de panda!

neko-chan (mi gatita): no esta bien decir mentiras-nya.

yo: ¿desde cuando puedo hablar con mi gato?

neko-chan: etto... !nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!-nya

yo: olle espera explic-.. FIN DE LA TRANMISION ( XD )


	3. una explicación

CAPITULO 3: una explicacion

MIENTRAS TODO LO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PASABA, EN EL LABORATORIO:

¡NO PUEDE SER QUE TODO HOY NOS ALLA SALIDO MAL!-grita bellota con todas sus fuersaz ( no se escribirla bien a "esa" palabra)

bellota tiene razón-dice burbuja deprimida, sntada en una silla (eh aqui yo y mis versos xD )

no se desanimen... quizas si partimos a buscarla...- dice finjiendo una sonrisa alentadora

burbuja alza la mirada, considerando la idea pero bellota arruina el momento diciento

estás loca acaso? -dice firme- seria la 5° vez que la busquemos por la ciudad

es cierto.. y para colmo los bbrz escaparon luego de la explosion, además no sabemos que poderes tiene esa chica la cual... no les resulta familiar?

no realmente- dice burbuja

quizas la allamos salvado antes o algo asi- dice bellota

mmhh... quiza-dice bombon

chicas se está haciendo tarde es mejor que os vayais a dormir, tu tambien favor marchaos a dormir que mañada las chicas deveis ir a la escuela y ken y yo proseguiremos con el experimento para ver cuales seiran los problemas que podria traernos el echo de que los rayos z negro y blanco se mezclasen

ah demonios...- murmuraba entre dientes kaoru

que sucede kaoru? preguntan las chicas curiosa

es que...*con lagrimas de cocodrilo* (las chicas la miran preocupadas) he olvidado hacer los deveres (:P momoko y miyako se caen de espaldas al igual que ken, mientras que a poochie y se le caia una gotita tipo anime)

FIN CAP 3: sin comentarios

neko-chan: esto es solo puro relleno maldita sea, además te olvidas de mencionar lo de la otra persona

yo:*le estira del collar enviandola lejos de la cama* mhp.. eres fastidiosa! pero tienes razon pero... *bostezo* tengo sueño escribelo tu, vale?

neko-chan: esta bien... lo hare! (con cara de pocos amigos)

en el laboratorio: (luego de que las chicas se fueran a dormir)

-aaaaaa!-XX

¿que sucede?- dice el profesor alarmado

-donde estoy? quien es usted? por qué estoy amarrado a esta cama?! acaso es usted un pervertido?- mirando los raros instrumentos que sostenia el profesor en sus manos -lo es. usted es un pedofilo! -trata de safarse- salvenme! ayuda!

callate porfavor!-le tapa la boca- yo soy el profesor utonio y yo...-es interrumpido por una patada de nuestro personaje que habia logrado safar uno de sus pies

vienen las chicas super poderosas (pero segun nuestro personaje parecian mas las super alteradas)

que sucede?-pregunta bomboncon la respracion agitada

se encuentra bien profesor?-dice haciendole aire con la mano al profesor en estako K.O. luego de la patada

ohhh, las ppgz! vinieron a rescatarme de este loco?- dice con brillo exagerado en los ojos XD

oh veo que te despertaste.-dice bellota, con sonrisa de costado

acaso ustedes estan con el pervertido?-dice ahora MUY ASUSTADO (como si hubiera visto a barny viola**** niños ¿no es mucho verdad? xD)

el no es ningun pervertido el solo estaba quitando algo de tu aDN para examinarlo- dice bombon

por qué?-pregunta inocentemente

profesor: .

¿acaso no recuerdas el golpe que les dio a ti y a tu hermana un rayo?- pregunta burbuja arrojando,sin querer, al profesor al suelo.

XX:recuerdo lo del rayo pero.. yo no tengo ninguna hermana, la chica a la que empuje era una completa extraña.

oh pero que caballeroso!-dicen bombon y burbuja abrazandose,chocandose los rostros

sin embargo tu plan para salvarla no funciono "genio" (sarcasmo detected)- dice bellota

yo nunca quise salvarla ella staba en el camino mientras yo perseguia a un idiota que me deve dinero- dice recordan con rabia- como sea ¿que esta sucediendo?.

ken aparece en escena cargando a poochie:

resulta ser que, -aparece una pantalla de proyector que muestra una pelicula que va segun lo que dice ken) al salir disparados, uno de los rayos z blanco quedo vagando por el espacio, pero este regresó. todavia está en duda el como es que se mezclo con un rayo Z negro pero al fin y al cabo estos se mezclaron y chocaron con ustedes, no sabemos como es que ambos rayos reaccionan al estar en contacto asi que, por eso que es tan importante analizar tu ADN y el de la otra chica, ya que puede ser peligroso para ustedes y los que los rodean.

ken esta en lo cierto.-dice el profesor volviendo en no (digo.. volviendo en sí)-Ya logré hacer los analísis y el resultado es que tienes un 40% del rayo Z blanco y el resto es del rayo Z negro así que estamos seguros de que nada extraño pasará.si los resultados de la chica dan igual no hay problema y es seguro de que es tan estable como cualquera de las PPGZ. aunque ahora solo quedan 2 preguntas:

es que se mesclaron los rayos?-dice ken y el profesor

2:¿quien eres?-al unisono las 3 poderosas


	4. mudanza parte 1

capitulo 4: mudanza parte 1

no me pateés-dice butch harto

disculpa por tratar de escapar-dice el de rojo muy sarcástico

oigan, quedaos quietos-dice boomer, haciendo notar los dos pies de sus hermanos marcados en su cara

antes de que ambos le respondieran a su hermano-los 3 salen rodando (imaginenlos asi como 3 pelotitas de color rojo,verde y azul XD) de lo que parecia ser una bolsa. los 3 aturdidos miran con terror a la chica (y ademas el unico ser viviente) que fue capaz de vencerlos y poder mantenerlos encerrados.

¿qui..quie..quien eres?-pregunta algo intimidado brick

ya se los dije, yo soy su mas grande fan!-dije como si fuera obvio

¿fan?- dice butch

así es -asiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca

wau! tenemos una fan! - festejaban felices brick y boomer olvidando lo del secuestro (que despitados)

seguro querran saber el porqué del "secuestro" ¿verdad?- dije seria

todos la miran seriamente, afirmando con la mirada.

nesecito ayuda...-dije apenada, pero antes de poder seguir fui interrumpida por brick.

ja! *sonrie fuertemente de costado* si piensas que te ayudaremos estas muy equivocada,princesa-dice arrogante

exacto!-dice el de verde- nosotros nunca ayudaremos a nadie y menos a una chica!- dice en la misma posicion que su hermano mayor

ni si quiera si... yo pudiera ayudarlos a derrotar a derrotar a las PPGZ?- pregunte tentativamente.

los 3 hermanos me miraron congelados

como podrias ayudarnos?- pregunta el mayor dudativo

Al parecer un rayo z negro convinado con uno blanco chocaron contra que me hace algo similar a ustedes,solo que yo tambien tengo las habilidades de las ppgz, aunque no se como es que esos aryos se mesclaron.

por eso esque puedes lanzar rayos por los ojos.- dice inocentemente boomer, recordando lo sucedido en el mercado

el menor recibe 2 golpes por decir cosas tan ovbias (no creo que eso valiera un golpe o dos..)

ademas...-agregue yo- puedo ofrecerles techo y comida. claro esta que con eso habria que seguir ciertas normas-sonrei malicisiosamente para mis adentros (XD)

los hermanos se juntan en ronda para hablar entre ellos

pues el tener comida gratis no está mal- dice butch

si, -dice boomer asintiendo con la cabeza

pero ella es una chica!- grita brick, porsupuesto yo estaba escuchando todo desde mi lugar-podria pegarnos los piojos!-una vena crecia en mi cabeza (al estilo anime)

tienes toda la razon- volvia a asentir boomer. muy convencido

pero tendriamos una cama y un techo permanente.-dice butch contradiciendo a su hermano.

tienes toda la razon-dice nuevamente boomer

pero mira lo sucio y pequeño del lugar.-dice el mayor señalando a toda la habitacion

no puedo decir nada en contra de es-es interrumpido por 3 golpes en su cabeza

deja de decir que si a todo!- dijimos a coro los 3

oigan,-dije ya harta de la "reunion"de los hermanos-no creeran que esta es mi casa ¿o,si?

los 3 asintieron, y me siguieron atentamente con la mirada viendo como o me acercaba a la puerta ´para abrirla y...

ESA es mi casa- apunta e una casa de 3 pisos y un cuarto saliendo de la estructura con forma obalada (para que tengaos una idea ess asi como la habitacion de lilo y stitch)

la boca de los 3 callo hasta llegar al piso.-vengan, acompañenme-los guié hasta dentro de la casa, donde encontraron la gran T.V. de pared completa, a la que estaba conectada la ultima consola (lo dejo a su criterio), con el jueo mas sangriento y vendido del año. mas adelante vieron la gran heladera llena de dulces y otros alimentos; un poco mas dentro se toparon conla sala de ejercicios que dava al jardin donde habia varias canchas de diferntes deportes; para acortar era la casa ideal lo cual provoco que...

desidido..¡nos quedamos!- dijeron al unisono llendo cada uno a el lugar que mas les gustaba (brick:fue a devorar los dulces, butch:fue a las canchas y boomer fue a los videojuegos)

*observando el desastre que era mi casa*- les dije que habia normas que seguir en esta casa! y ademas primero deven enseñarme a usar los poderes, de lo contrario...!- exclame furiosa

los 3 dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y vinieron hacia mi y dijeron intimidadoramente: o si no qué?- una gota corrio mi frente, pero en pocos minutos me recobre y dije: hare que se despidan de poder tener hijos *teñi los ojos rojos avisando que pronto saldria un rao laser*

esta bien, esta bien,-dijo tratanto de calmarme el azul- ¿que quieres aprender primero? (creo que la amenaza lo asusto)

los otros dos calleron de espaldas al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

pues...-dije pensativa  
_

fin del capitulo 4 espero que les alla gustado porfavor dejen su review aqui abajo diciendo si les gusta o no el fic dejen criticas constructivas por favor!

neko-chan: olle...

yo: nani? (que?)

neko-chan: has estado suviendo muy seguido y todavia no te dejan ningun review, deverias dejarlo

yo: dejarlo? jamas! se que alguien en algun momento lo leera y gustará mi fic

neko-chan:ademas... se supone que deves hablar tambien de las ppgz, y ellas solo aparecen en un solo capitulo

yo: tines razon! prometo que en el proximo capitulo ellas apareceran

neko y yo:por favor no dejen de leer este fic prometemos mejorar .!

AVISO SUPERMEGAHIPERARCHIRECONTRAI MPORTANTE: comenzare a tratar de subir mis fics a esta pag : mis fics anime .jimdo porque me cuesta un PERÚ sumado con un BRASIL subir mis fics aqui solo es eso el resto no cambia


End file.
